Their First Kiss - NaLu
by ipromiseimnotatotaldweeb
Summary: This Wyvern was different from most; Lucy could tell. She had researched them a lot before they took the job (due to their reputation of being tricky to handle) so they could learn its weaknesses, strong points and to avoid getting hit or fatally injured in battle. - NaLu and a bit of Gruvia!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so I know it's pretty annoying I keep uploading oneshots or other stories when I haven't even completed the ones I have started to write on here, but I keep getting story ideas and if I don't write them down quickly I forget them!**

 **Sooo here is the first half of what I think will be a two-part story, as i have technically already written the rest I just need to edit and check it! I apologise for not having finished the other stories yet and I also want to say THANK YOU!**

 **To everyone who reviewed my 'Morning Jogs' story, because I was ill yesterday and felt horrible, but as I checked my phone I saw I had received so many nice reviews and it really cheered me up! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fairy Tail, if I did it wouldn't be nearly as amazing as it is!**

* * *

A blur of silver and red hair sliced through the air to Lucy's left, swirling and gracefully knocking out the masses of bandits coming from seemingly nowhere. The shrill clash of her swords against theirs travelled past the other mages, who seemed to be tied up in their own battle, despite it being four against one.

"Oh well- MAVIS! BEHIND YOU NATSU!" Lucy screeched, dodging the shards of ice flying from Gray's direction as he froze Juvia's 'Water Slicers' to increase their damage upon impact.

Natsu's eyes widened as he somehow managed to swing his body around in mid-air, narrowly dodging a few poison barbs flying off the Wyvern's back, though he swiftly continued to battle after landing on the rough ground that surrounded them.

"Karyū no hoko!" Natsu yelled his attack, but due to his depleted stamina and strength it propelled him backwards into Lucy, knocking the both of them over.

Despite the amount of magic Natsu concentrated into his roar, and the fact it was powerful enough to knock not just him but Lucy over as well, it left little more than a scorch mark on the bridge of the Wyvern's snout.

All four of them- Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia- had been battling this Wyvern for over what must've been two hours, and though they had all used a decent amount of their magic, and earned scratches, bruises and injuries throughout the fight, the Wyvern had yet to be taken down, or even obtain a half-decent injury at the least.

* * *

This Wyvern was different from most; Lucy could tell. She had researched them a lot before they took the job (due to their reputation of being tricky to handle) so they could learn its weaknesses, strong points and to avoid getting hit or fatally injured in battle.

The ones she had read about were mainly of the four elements; Fire, Water, Earth and Air, their specialised elements giving people fighting them some clue to what they could withstand and what they couldn't. So it should have been a battle of logic and taken no longer than half an hour tops.

But this Wyvern wasn't among those she had studied; this one was grey all over, except for purple tinted wings and barbs that were a vile mixture of purple and green covering its body, beginning at the tail and tracing all the way up the spine to where the skin broke off into wings.

And that was another thing, its skin was almost impermeable, it was seemingly as tough as the Earth itself, and easily deflected most of their attacks, leaving the mages wondering what to do next.

* * *

They may have already finished the job if Erza was still fighting with them, but due to poor timing and lack of proper surveillance, the group were attacked not only by the Wyvern but a group of bandits that had joined the fight against FairyTail, attempting to strike whilst they were distracted.

Lucky for the mages, Erza was paying attention to the surroundings and noticed arrows flying in their direction; she was just able to swerve them away from the others before the group were attacked.

Even though the great Titania was fighting the bandits, even she had struggled at the beginning due to the mere number of them, and trying to keep them away from her nakama.

' _Thank Mavis Juvia decided to come along with her Gray-sama!'_ Juvia thought to herself while catching a few poison barbs in a Water Sphere that would have otherwise gone straight into Gray and Lucy, poisoning them.

Though Erza was beginning to exhaust their resources, she was still occupied when the Wyvern decided to lunge another attack at Natsu and Lucy, the latter of the two almost got sliced by its talons but was quickly dragged out of the way by Natsu.

The material on the back of her top was ripped slightly and dripping with a mauve liquid. Lucy had to take a deep breath in to calm herself down when she realised that would have been her stomach if Natsu hadn't grabbed her.

"Thanks." She breathed out as she turned to face Natsu, but instead of his usual toothy grin, his brows were furrowed.

"Careful Luce, what if I can't get to you next time?" Though slightly taken aback by the serious tone of his voice, she agreed and nodded before returning to the battle with Juvia and Gray.

* * *

They carried on for what felt like another hour due to their drained magic, but in reality was only 15 minutes, but they were running out of magic and motivation faster every minute, before Juvia spoke up.

"Juvia has- WATER NEBULA!- an idea?" She suggested in between her panting and the attacks she threw in an attempt to buy them slightly more time so she could explain her idea properly.

Luckily the Wyvern seemed miraculously stunned by her attack, as she aimed just as it was about to hiss its poison breath, neutralising its mouth and leaving it dazed and confused, and allowing Juvia to turn to the others and explain her idea.

"Juvia knows it's a long shot, and it might not work, but it may be the only thing strong enough to stop it, seeing as none of our attacks are hitting individually, Juvia thought maybe we could try Unison Raids?" She fidgeted slightly under the hesitant stares of her guild mates.

"Well it's just that Juvia and love riv- and Lucy-san did it before?" Lucy's eyes widened as she recalled the battle they won together after performing their Unison Raid, and she took a sharp intake of breath as she realised it might work.

"Oh yes! Juvia you're a geniu-"

"HELL NO!" Both Gray and Natsu simultaneously interrupted Lucy. "I AM NOT DOING ONE WITH THIS-"

"ICE PRICK"

"FLAME DICK"

They both exclaimed at the same time, just as Lucy managed to push them all out of the way before poison barbs shot over her head, barely missing her.

"LOKE!" Lucy screamed as the Wyvern was obviously not confused nor dazed anymore, she held the gold key above her head as an orange/gold light surrounded the air around her before Loke appeared.

Natsu, Juvia and Gray shared looks of awe, all thinking the same thing. _'Wow, we may not have noticed it before, but her magic really has grown stronger..'_

"Forever at your service Lucy," He knelt on one knee and tenderly kissed her hand briefly before she was able to pull it away blushing.

"Loke, I'm sorry to ask, but do you think you will be able to hold off the Wyvern for a little while, just while we figure out a plan?" He stood up and winked before turning to face the Wyvern.

"No problem, Princess," With one last glance at Lucy he went straight in with a Regalus Kick, leaving Lucy to turn to face the boys and cross her arms.

* * *

"Are you guys going to man up? Or am I going to have to go with you Gray or you Natsu?" She raised an eyebrow turning her head from one guy to the other.

Before either of them could agree or protest, or say anything for that matter, Juvia shot a glare at Lucy and possessively grabbed Gray's arm, dragging him towards her.

"Juvia will do it with Gray-sama! Love Rival can do it with _him_!" She practically shouted, continuing to glare at Lucy while pointing at Natsu.

"Mavis, Juvia calm down, I'm not your Love Rival!" Lucy held her head in her hands for a second before turning to the others. "Natsu, Gray, are you two okay with this? I'm up for it if you guys are." They both shared a look and shuddered.

"As long as I'm not with him.." They both muttered, while Lucy stood still with her hands covering her mouth and chin, before slowly dragging them down her face and letting out a sigh.

"I'm not entirely sure how well it will work though.. or even if it will work, you need to be completely in sync and be in harmony with each other? So I'm not sure if-" Lucy winced as she felt Loke's connection get severed, she quickly muttered as apology in the direction she saw his light fading, and the others followed her gaze, before catching onto what had happened.

"Right guys, screw what I just said and go for it we don't have much time until it comes back over here." She held out her hand for Natsu to take, as Juvia and Gray had already figured out their stance and their coloured magic began glowing around them and becoming a mix of icy and aqua blue, frost and water filling the air around them.

As Natsu took her right hand, Lucy looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I know you like doing things alone, but I think this is the only real option we have at the moment, and I know you're probably- no more like definitely strong enough to be able to do this yourself, but I'm not as strong as you- or really at all compared to you guys so I probably need all the help I can get so I'm sorr-"

"Luce, geezz." He took her other hand. "You're my partner, I'm fine doing things in pairs if I'm doing it with you," Lucy dropped his gaze and looked down in embarrassment.

' _Of course, he's fine with that he's not a sociopath gosh what am I thinking..'_ Lucy was about to continue that line of thought, when Natsu let go of her right hand and lifted her chin so they could make eye contact, and he could nudge his forehead against hers softly.

"Lucy. You are strong. I mean you're my partner, you have to be strong to put up with me." She giggled slightly, remembering the amount of trouble she's been put through for being in 'Team Natsu'. He seemed content with her giggling so asked her, "Are you ready now then?"

* * *

Before she could answer, he took her other hand gently and they both interlaced their fingers as they prepared themselves. Lucy took a deep breath channelling her magical power, not to her hand and arm where she usually felt it, but to the air around her and her heart so she could channel it to Natsu as well.

She could feel it beginning to swell up and eventually felt relief wash over her as she realised she could summon more than she thought she could.

Natsu on the other hand, was gathering his magic to his core, but instead of feeling the stifling heated sensation inside him he usually did, he felt a scented warmth swathe him from outside, it smelt of vanilla, strawberries and old parchment paper?

He opened his eyes to see Lucy in front of him glowing. Literally. She was literally glowing. A golden light was being emitted from her entire body, her blonde hair floated slightly because of the magic rushing past it, and her eyebrows were bunched together as a look of determination and concentration was clear on her face.

Natsu managed to pry his eyes off of her for a few seconds to glance over to Juvia and Gray, whose aura was glowing a light blue and was a complete mixture of their magic together and continuously growing larger, whereas his and Lucy's magic seemed to still be separated.

He closed his eyes again, but this time instead of focusing on bringing his magic to his core, he focused on honing in on Lucy's magic and giving her some of his. Shortly after this action he felt a tug and a warm breeze brush past and encircle both him and Lucy, after peeking slightly he opened his eyes fully to admire their glowing aura, it was a warm golden and red mix, of embers sparking through the air and what looked like stardust falling around them.

Natsu smirked to himself as he nudged Lucy to open her eyes slightly as well. She let out a small gasp and a smile tugged at the side of her lips as she watched the colours surround them.

It was more beautiful than either of them could have even imagined it would have been, and yes, they had both thought about what doing a Unison Raid together would look and feel like. They were only two words to describe it; Gratifying and Gorgeous.

* * *

Lucy smiled up at Natsu before closing her eyes once more, pulling out more of her magic until even her voice sounded strained as she shouted,

"Okay guys! I'll count down from three, are you ready?!" Juvia and Gray replied at the same time with a loud, firm 'YES!' while Natsu just squeezed Lucy's hands slightly tighter for a few seconds, she squeezed back in acknowledgement.

"THREE!" Natsu could hear the Wyverns breathing and footsteps getting closer and closer.

"TWO!" All four of them this time could hear the ever-growing sound of the Wyvern closing in. Lucy tightened her grip on Natsu's hand for extra support when she screamed out,

"ONE! NOW!" The Wyvern was a predicted 100 metres away and closing in fast when all four of them simultaneously opened their eyes, each person's eyes glowing the colour of their partner's magic, and yelled,

"UNISON RAID!" A surge of hot and cold power swirled around them before pouring out of their bodies.

* * *

Juvia could feel the chill of Gray's magic, yet felt as if the cold from it didn't bother her even as frost crystallised over her hair. Whereas Gray could feel the soft, flowing motion of Juvia's magic, surging through him like a river that just burst its banks.

Natsu on the other hand, felt the connection of all of Lucy's spirits and felt as if the very constellations flashed before his eyes as their magic entwined and flew towards the Wyvern, but Lucy, Lucy felt as if she had just had a bath in an active volcano, and knew she should feel stifled by the heat at the least, but she didn't feel a thing, the most she felts were the somehow soft feel of flames surround her and the warm fuzzy feeling it left inside of her as their magic worked wonders.

A blinding mix of blue and gold swallowed the ENTIRE surrounding town, even going as far to be seen in other towns nearby, but leaving it all unscathed apart from the Wyvern caught in the middle of it all, which after the light died down and the remaining magic fell around them as if it were raining with stardust, flames and ice added in, was left partly charred, partly frozen and completely unrecognizable in front of them.

The four mages, however, after using such a tremendous amount of magic collapsed, giving giddy laughs every now and then, marvelling over the job they had just completed. After lying still for a few minutes to catch their breath, they looked up to see Erza in front of them.

Stunned and silent.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it so far! Leave a revieewww pleassee, Love you all lots!**


	2. Chapter 2

Erza had managed to finish off the bandits, and went to go help them fight just before hearing them scream 'unison raid' and witnessing the entire attack.

Natsu and Gray were the first to stand up, and like the gentlemen they (very) rarely are, they both offered a hand to their partners in crime so they could stand back and admire their work; and then the excitement kicked in.

"YOSHHH!" Natsu shouted whilst punching the air, Juvia almost crushed Gray to death in an overenthusiastic hug, but strangely he allowed it this time even going as far as to hug her back, Lucy jumped in the air for joy and Erza applauded their teamwork walking over to Gray and Juvia to explain everything to her.

* * *

Apparently, this gave both Lucy and Natsu the same idea as they both headed towards each other and Lucy leapt into Natsu's arms while he spun her around in their rare celebratory hug, only this time differed as instead of holding her in the hug for a few seconds afterwards like they usually would, he released her from it almost immediately.

The split second of confusion that Lucy felt, was only replaced by a larger amount of bewilderment as Natsu pulled her in again, but instead of pulling her into a hug he leant down and pulled her up slightly so he could plant a kiss on her lips.

The kiss was soft, but firm and had an underlying sense of urgency. It only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds were all Lucy needed to melt and for her brain to flip, and although she was not rejecting this action, she _was_ going into overdrive, until Natsu finally pulled away to give her the toothiest grin she'd ever seen him wear.

His grin was bashful, but full of pride and adoration.

Finally realising what he had just done, Lucy took a step back in shock and confusion as Natsu walked off to congratulate the others about their job well, seemingly no different than before, but looking slightly more relieved than he did before.

' _What. The. FUCK. Was that?'_ Lucy thought to herself. _'He.. Natsu?! He kissed me? What?'_ She took in a deep breath to calm herself down. _'No no no Lucy.. He doesn't think of you like that, stop getting false pretences into your head. It was probably the adrenaline rush going to his head.. he uh.. he acts on impulse so when he just lost all that power he wanted to be close to something familiar, which now makes sense because I am his partner.. okay phew so he probably would have done it to any other person if they were his partner.. okay no false hope for you Miss Lucy.'_

She smiled to herself and walked over to the others, forgetting about the kiss knowing it probably didn't mean half as much to him as it did to her and focusing solely on Juvia and Gray and how they seemed to still be holding hands.

* * *

Little did she know, Natsu kept stealing glances at her and wondering why she wasn't acting the way she usually did when she saw people do that in films, or like she did with the boyfriends she had a couple years back, or why she was just acting as if nothing even happened!

' _Did I do something wrong?'_ Natsu began wondering to himself, and once he had started, it was almost as if all that time he hadn't been thinking was catching up on him; he ended up being oblivious to the world outside until he heard a familiar melodic sound.

"..tsu.. atsu.. Nasttuuu? Hellooo anyone in there?" Something tapped his head gently, it was Lucy knocking on the side of his head and giggling when he looked up all confused at her.

The others had started walking back already and he was still standing there in thought, while Lucy had waited for him.

* * *

"Sorry Luce, we going back now?" He absentmindedly scratched his head and glanced over to where the others were walking away to. Lucy tilted her head to the side and moved into his line of vision with a slightly worried look on her face,

"Are you okay Natsu? Did you use up too much magic back there? Do you have a fever?" She moved closer to him and lifted up one hand to push his hair out the way, before lightly pressing the other onto his forehead that felt like it was getting hotter by the second. "Natsu are you okay, your forehead does seem a little hot.."

"Luce, jeezz stop worrying I'm fine," Natsu tried to stop her from talking and gently pushed away her hand, but she carried on regardless.

"Though granted it IS usually hotter than most peoples, you know, because you're a fire mage and all.. hang on lemme check again, just in-." She stepped closer to check his head again and even got her hand inches away from his head again before he grabbed it and turned to face her, cutting her sentence off.

"Luce, seriously, I'm fine." Natsu let her hand drop leaving her standing there stunned.

"Natsu.." She took a step back. "Did I do something wrong?" Lucy looked down at her feet and rolled her ankles out in unease. "Was the Unison Raid that bad? I mean you won't look me in the eyes properly and you keep trying to avoid me, I know maybe it wasn't the type of attack you-"

"I kissed you Luce! Why are you acting like nothing happened!?" Natsu had leaned forward and almost shouted at her in his anguish but managed to keep it just slightly above his normal tone, despite the urgency making itself apparent in his voice.

Almost immediately he looked behind her to see if the others heard what he had said, but once he realised they hadn't he crouched down with his hands holding either side of his head, before slowly looking back up to face Lucy.

"Luce.. I kissed you.."

"N- Natsu I.." Lucy crouched down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and held her in an intense stare.

"I thought you were gonna die Luce! You almost got hit by its poison - _DEADLY poison_ \- more than once! If I wasn't there the first time, and if Juvia wasn't there the second you could be dead!" He broke eye contact and held his head again in panic, before his breathing went ragged and his eyes widened as the reality of the situation hit him head on. "Oh Mavis Lucy, what if we _**weren't**_ there?! What if you _**did**_ get hit?! What if-"

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy grabbed his arms to pull him out of his growing hysteria and into a tight hug that Natsu gladly returned it as he buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her immediately, almost as if to reassure himself she was really there.

Lucy bit back a small gasp as she felt his arms wrap around her, not because of his comfortable warmth but because she felt his arms trembling slightly. In response, she began rubbing small circles on his back to comfort him.

Honestly, Lucy was surprised Natsu was having such a bad reaction to the thought of her being hurt, they'd been in them all the time and she'd had a few close calls before as well, but she had never seen him react like this. Nevertheless she comforted him for a few minutes before saying,

"Natsu, it's okay, I'm here, and I'm fine." She pulled away from a rather reluctant Natsu and held him at arm's length, and studied him.

* * *

Dishevelled and pushed out of his face, his pink hair was dusted with dirt from their previous attack; his brows were furrowed but softened the longer she looked over him; his mouth twitched into an attempt at grinning and his onyx eyes, now slightly glassy with emotion, examined her expression as well until she let out a small giggle.

"You know Natsu, I appreciate your concern but you don't have to kiss me!" She rolled her eyes slightly, _'Geez, what am I going to do with you'_ but before Natsu could reply Lucy began speaking again. "However, you technically saved my life and I have yet to say thanks!"

Extending her right arm, she wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to her, so that their foreheads were touching; Lucy closed her eyes and whispered.

"This is my thanks, okay?" She pulled herself up a bit so she could place a soft kiss on his forehead, before leaning back and begin to smile at him until an look of confusion fell over her face.

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

The oblivious idiot, had just turned the colour of his hair, and shrunk back into his scarf before mumbling in a quiet but audibly slightly irritated voice, leaving Lucy to turn a deeper shade, almost equivalent to Erza's hair.

"You didn't have to do it on my forehead, there was a reason I didn't do it there earlier, the lips would have been fine.."

' _There was a reason.'_

' _The lips would have been fine.'_

' _Kiss..reason..'_

' _Lips.. fine..'_

' _Kiss.. lips..reason..'_

And once again, our poor Lucy's brain fried and went into overdrive as Natsu sat there grumbling at her lack of proper direction.

* * *

 **I didn't know whether to just finish it here or not, shall I continue with it?**

 **Thank you so much for the horrible long waiting I'm putting you through with my other stories as well, I'm starting college in two days AND I'm trying to work on my two Cosplays for October MCM Comic con!**

 **Sooo I just want to say thank you guys for reading, it really makes me happy when I see a review, favourite or follow in my notifications!**

 **Love you all lots! Take care of yourselves!**

 **ContraryMofo out ~~**


End file.
